


Stolen away in the night

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Did he want to protect these humans?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Stolen away in the night

“Wake up!” a voice hissed.

Chan opened his eyes, squinting in the darkness as someone shook him awake. He looked around his bedroom, disoriented and confused. He couldn’t see much, as all lights had been turned off, but he managed to see a shape move. Moonlight filtered in through the open blinds.

“We need to go,” an unfamiliar voice whispered, pulling Chan up to a sitting position. They had a flashlight in their hand, providing Chan some light and made it possible for him to make out some of the person’s features. Still he didn’t recognize them.

“Who are you?” he asked, attempting to pull his arm back when the person grabbed his arm. The person didn’t reply, but simply pulled Chan out of bed with unexpected force. Still drowsy on sleep and almost dizzy, Chan attempted to protest again but another person joined them.

The man just swiftly got Chan up on his feet and the two of them began to pull him down towards the backdoor in the house.

Chan’s brain finally cleared up.

Seungmin and Changbin had said they would go out to feed tonight. They had had no choice but to leave tonight. They weren’t home.

And Chan was about to be kidnapped.

“Let me go!” he said, pulling again but the two people held a firm grip of his arms. They didn’t let him go, but only further tightened their grip of him. His heart was speeding up and he could feel panic starting to build up in his chest.

Seungmin. Changbin. Please help.

He usually didn’t feel helpless, but in this very moment he did. When the two strangers dragged him out of the house, his heart sank. There were more people, all dressed in black, standing out there, waiting for them.

“Who is this?” one of them asked, crossing their arms over their chest.

“He was trapped. Found him sleeping inside the house,” the person who had spoken to Chan previously said. Chan frowned, turning his head to look at them. Trapped? “They must have kidnapped him. We need to save him.”

That sparked anger in Chan. How dare they suggest something like this?

“They didn’t kidnap me. I don’t need to be saved,” he hissed, trying to pull his arm free but the grasp around him didn’t budge the slightest. “Please let me go,” he begged, fear pounding in his chest. He wanted to go back; to go home to Seungmin and Changbin.

There was a pause as the people around Chan looked at each other, clearly confused by his words.

“They must have brainwashed him or something,” someone said and Chan was about to snap at them, but they continued. “No way a human would willingly stay with vampires.”

“That’s not true!” Chan protested, beginning to struggle again. “Let me go!” he yelled, attempting to kick at the man to his right. In response, he got a punch in his stomach, and he felt the air get knocked out of his lungs.

“We need you,” a hunter in front of him said, tilting his head up so Chan looked at him. “We need to demonstrate why we can’t have vampires in our society. They’re dangerous. They kidnap humans, and keep them as their own little blood banks. They brainwash humans into thinking they’re willing to be there.”

The sinister grin on the hunter’s face was just barely visible in the faint light. But Chan could see it, and it made his blood run cold.

“Let me go!” he yelled, attempting to pull away again. “You can’t just use me in order to place vampires and humans against each other like this!”

“Who says I can’t do that?” the hunter asked, and Chan could hear the grin in their voice.

“Fuck you!” Chan yelled, which immediately prompted a slap to his face.

“I think the little vampire pet needs to calm down,” the hunter said, and Chan could hear them turn around and walk away from him, the gravel creaking under their shoes.

The other hunters began to move, and panic was rising in Chan’s chest.

“Please don’t do this,” he begged those around him, but it seemed like none of them paid him any attention. His throat was closing up. He needed to get away. “Please they’re going to-”

He didn’t manage to finish that sentence before a cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth; and he inhaled. It smelled weird, and he felt his head starting to spin. He tried to protest again, to warn the hunters. The humans… the hunters should just leave him here, because if the hunters didn’t they would come and get Chan.

No one cared and the group of humans began to continue their travels, dragging him behind.

He was going to tell them that Changbin and Seungmin were going to come after them. But if he did he would alert them and cause them to have their guard up.

Did he want to protect these humans?

Something twisted inside Chan. He never wished harm on people and he had a hunch of how Seungmin and Changbin would react; it wasn’t going to be pretty. But it would be the only way to get away, since the humans weren’t letting him go.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as something moved in the shadows, too fast for his human eye to see. The blur flashed before his eyes for a second, and the panic that had been building up in Chan’s chest, finally calmed down.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Changbin asked, standing in the path of the group of hunters. The ones holding onto Chan’s arms tightened his grip, and Chan let out a weak protest as he pulled at his arm. Whatever they had used in an attempt to sedate him was finally settling into his body, and digging its claws into him.

“Let him go,” another voice said from behind, and Chan wanted to cry out in relief.

Seungmin. Changbin. He whispered in his mind, feeling himself starting to slip out of consciousness. He wished they could still hear him.

It’ll be okay. Changbin’s soothing voice pierced through the cloud that was starting to build up in Chan’s mind. He blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the black spots that had started dancing in front of his eyes.

“Let him go,” Changbin repeated, his words harsh.

“We’re saving him from you filthy scums,” one of the hunters said. Who exactly had said it was lost as Chan began to slip away from the waking world. He shook his head, attempting to stay awake.

“You made a mistake,” Seungmin hissed, and in the next second, Chan felt warm liquid splatter up against the right side of his face, and the hunter’s grip disappeared. There was a wet, tearing sound, followed by a loud shriek.

Then Chan’s whole world went silent.

He snapped his head to the side, his vision becoming blurry for a second. The man that was previously holding onto him was screaming, although Chan couldn’t hear anything. It was as if his brain was stuffed with cotton. On his side, where his arm should be, was a huge, gaping hole. Blood was pouring, and Chan knew that this man would die in a couple of minutes.

It was a horrific sight, and Chan’s body was trembling violently. He felt lost, and confused. He tried clear his head, to regain enough control over himself to get away. He needed to get out, because this would only become worse.

Chan, stay awake. Seungmin instructed him through the bond but Chan could feel himself slipping by the second.

Chan stared blankly at the man with only one arm, just barely registering the pain and horror written all over his face as he looked between Chan and Seungmin. His lips were moving. Maybe he was saying something to Chan. Maybe he was cursing him. But whatever it was, he didn’t get to finish before Seungmin finally entered Chan’s line of sight. With a swift movement, simply a blur to Chan’s human eyes, Seungmin moved over to the human, and in the next second, the headless body slumped to the ground.

A pull from the person on the other side caused Chan to stumble to the ground, his knees, and hands scraping against the gravel at the same time as another body hit the dirt, the blood pooling under them.

It was dark, but the blood caught the light of the moon and it gleamed faintly, and Chan couldn’t stop staring at it. He was aware of the chaos around him, but he couldn’t will his body to move an inch. He was so disconnected from his own body.

GET UP! He yelled at himself.

At last he managed to move his body, forcing himself to look up. He could see some of the hunters pulling out stakes, while some simply turned around to run away from the scene.

Then the leader, as it had seemed, pulled out a gun, aiming it towards Chan.

Fear was grasping at him, tearing him apart from the inside. He needed to run, he needed to get away from this place. But he couldn’t.

He could feel warm tears wet his cheeks, and his breathing was becoming shallow.

Black was starting to invade his vision, closing in, and suffocating him. He could hear both Changbin and Seungmin call his name through the bond. He wanted to respond. Every part of him wanted to get up, and get away. But he couldn’t.

He blacked out.

He didn’t know if the trigger of the gun had been pulled of not.

  
  
  
  


His body was hurting.

A groan slipped past his lips as he shifted, the mattress creaking under his weight. The sound caused him to snap awake, eyes opening wide, and he shot up to a sitting position. He let out a whimper of pain at the quick movement.

His eyes were unfocused for a second as he looked around the room, but then they focused, and his whole body relaxed as he realized that he was back in his, Changbin, and Seungmin’s bedroom.

Seungmin? Changbin? He called out through the bond, hating how small, and vulnerable he sounded.

There was a moment of silence, and he held his breath.

Chan? Came Changbin’s voice in his head, and Chan wanted to cry. They were okay.

Please. He whispered, his words followed by another pause.

He was just about to call out to them again when the door opened.

“Changbin!” Chan cried out as the vampire entered the room. Seungmin entered right behind him, and Chan couldn’t help but calling out his name as well. Both of them looked worried, their hair messy, and as they came closer, Chan could see the scratched on their faces.

“Are you okay?” Seungmin asked as he sat down on the bed beside Chan. Changbin moved around the bed to sit down on the other side of Chan.

Chan pressed his lips together, nodding as his chest tightening, and he reached out with trembling hands to grab both Seungmin’s and Changbin’s hands. The skin on both their hands was cold, and smooth against Chan’s warm skin. It was a familiar, and welcomed kind of cold. His heart squeezed in his chest, and he swallowed hard.

“Did you kill them?” he asked, not even bothering to curse himself for sounding small. He was tired, and his body was aching.

“Not all of them,” Changbin said, brushing the back of his fingers over Chan’s arm. “We should have,” he sneered.

“We only killed the two who held you,” Seungmin said, and while Chan wasn’t looking at him, he knew that Seungmin sent Changbin a pointed look. “And their leader.”

“I’m sorry we left you alone yesterday,” Changbin said, tightening his grip of Chan’s hand.

“You had to leave,” Chan said, snapping his head up to meet Changbin’s gaze. He looked between Changbin, and Seungmin. Both of them averted their eyes, their worried expressions morphing into guilty expressions. “You couldn’t- You left in order to feed!” he said, and they both nodded, their lips pressed together. “What should you have done? Stayed here with me, and remained hungry?”

“It would have been for the better,” Changbin mumbled.

“Would it?” Chan asked, furrowing his brows. “What good would you have done if they had come when you two were hungry?” he asked, giving their hands a squeezed. “You’d been too powerless to stop them. If you’d been here they might have-” He stopped himself, not wanting to even utter those words. He didn’t even want to think about it. Yet he did. “They could have killed you,” he whispered, his heart twisting in pain at that thought.

“I know,” Seungmin said, heavy sigh slipping past his lips, and he brushed his thumb over Chan’s hand. “Can we lay down?” he asked, sounding oh so tired.

Chan only nodded, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

The three of them were quiet as they shifted in the large bed. The only sound in the bedroom was the sound of the bed frame creaking as they moved. Chan’s back sank down into the soft mattress, and he didn’t have much time to think before two cold bodies were pressed up against him.

“I love you,” he whispered, his lips trembling as Changbin brushed his lips over the bare skin of his shoulder.

“I love you too,” Seungmin said, his voice a low whisper as he pressed his nose into Chan’s neck.

“I love you,” Changbin echoed, lips still ghosting over Chan’s skin, and Chan could feel his skin prickling just a little at the sensation.

They laid there in silence for a while. Chan was staring up into the white ceiling, his mind blank as he only let his hand brush over Changbin and Seungmin, simply enjoying their company, and attention. He didn’t want to think about the day before. He almost lost this.

“Chan?” came Seungmin’s worried voice, and Chan blinked. He turned his head a little, meeting Seungmin’s deep red eyes. Seungmin had moved from his place with his face tucked into Chan’s neck to instead look down at Chan, the worried expression from before back on his face.

“Are you okay?” Changbin asked, pushing himself up on his elbows to also study Chan’s face. Chan looked between the two of them, and he felt small under their deep red eyes.

“I-” he began, pausing when Seungmin reached out to dry the tears off his cheeks. He didn’t realize he had been crying. “Oh.”

“Are you okay?” Seungmin asked, repeating Changbin’s words.

“I was just… thinking,” Chan said, his voice wavering as he spoke. “I just-” He took a deep breath. “What would have happened if they actually kidnapped me? I would have lost you,” he whispered.

“We would have followed you,” Changbin said, his voice firm, and his gaze hardened. “We’re willing to follow you to the end of the world, Chan.”

“I know you are,” Chan said, inhaling sharply as he felt the tears building up. He didn’t want to cry. No one said anything, the only sound in the bedroom being the sound of Chan’s breathing.

“You’re safe,” Seungmin said, brushing the back of his hand over Chan’s cheek. “We’re here. No one’s ever going to take you from us.”

Death will.

He didn’t mean to let that thought slip through their bond. But it did. And Chan watched the expression on both vampires faces turn mournful.

“Chan…” Seungmin said, averting his eyes for a second. Chan knew exactly how they felt about this topic.

“If you turn me,” Chan began, licking his lips, “I won’t be in the same danger as I was yesterday.”

“No,” Changbin agreed, and Chan blinked in surprise. Between Seungmin and Changbin, Changbin had always been the more vocal protester to turning Chan. “You’d be in more danger than you are now,” he continued, and Chan sighed.

“I will die, eventually,” he said, ignoring the pain in his chest as the words left his lips. Both Changbin and Seungmin winced. “I will die and there’s no stopping it. More humans might come and try to kidnap me, because I’m human and I ‘don’t belong here’. Unless you turn me.”

“Don’t say that,” Changbin said, his jaw tense. He took a deep breath, willing his face to relax a little, and he brushed the back of his fingers along Chan’s jaw. “Being alive is beautiful. You’re so beautiful, with your rosy cheeks, and strong heartbeat.”

Seungmin placed a hand on Chan’s chest, resting his palm against Chan’s heart.

“You’re breathtaking when you’re embarrassed, when the blood rushed to your face,” Seungmin whispered, voice barely audible.

“That won’t last forever.”

“Being alive is worth it,” Seungmin replied, leaning down a little to press a kiss on Chan’s chest. “We should talk about this some other time, when we’re not shaken by recent events.”

“You’re right,” Chan said, sighing as his head fell back. “I just… I don’t want to leave you.”

“We don’t want you to leave,” Changbin said, moving to tuck his face into Chan’s neck and Seungmin did the same.

“I want this to last forever,” Chan continued.

“That’s all we want,” Seungmin said, lips brushing over Chan’s skin. “We can talk later, I promise.”

Changbin was silent for a moment, then he sighed.

“We’ll talk later,” he agreed, and Chan’s heart fluttered with hope. “Let’s just enjoy this moment, please.”

“Thank you for saving me,” Chan whispered into the quiet room. He could feel Seungmin smile against his neck and the puff of air against the other side of his neck as Changbin let out a soft chuckle.

“We’re never letting you go,” Changbin said.

“You’re our human,” Seungmin added.

Chan smiled, his hands quickly finding Seungmin and Changbin’s, lacing their fingers together and he held on tight. He never wanted to let them go.

“Yours.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @ flowers_minseok on twitter
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
